There is a need to an apparatus and method for transporting and displaying cut flowers.
Cut flowers out of water will wilt and die quickly. Preferably, cut flowers should be out of water no longer than 30 minutes. Presently, cut flowers typically are transported in paper or clear flexible sheet plastic wrappings or bags, sometimes with vials of water for each stem. Sometimes flowers are transported in a hard to carry, handle-less, container, typically glass or hard plastic, with water.
There still is a need for a way to transport and display cut flowers in a manner that permits them to be out of water for less than 30 minutes, preferably for less than 5 minutes, and more preferably for less than a minute. In addition, there still is a need for a better way to transport and display cut flowers, particularly on balcony railings and support beams in homes interiors and exteriors and on porch railings.